Bedtime Stories
by Chucky Ray
Summary: The Doctor finds himself in a bit of a pickle when his wife and infant son both come down with a cold at exactly the same time. So to pass away the time, he decides to tell his son the story of how he managed to do the impossible,.. fall in love with his human companion.


The Doctor and his wife laid fast asleep inside their bed. Rose was all snuggled up inside his chest. He might have never expected to have fallen in love with a human back when he was on Gallifrey, but he loved Rose with both his hearts. They had gone on so many adventures together, and their latest adventure had happened a few months ago when Rose had given birth to their firstborn child. When the Doctor had set his eyes on his newborn infant son for the first time, it was love at first sight. They had named him Peter Michael Smith. Peter after Rose's father, and Michael after their friend Mickey. They had also nicknamed him PJ for Peter Junior. Sure he was a bit of a handful as all babies were, but the Doctor absolutely adored him to bits and enjoyed every moment he could hold him in his arms and feed him and he even didn't mind changing his diapers, because every moment that the Doctor spent with his son was a chance to get him know a bit better. That morning when his wife awoke, he could tell something that was wrong. Rose started groaning and curled up into a ball clutching her stomach.

"Honey what's the matter? What's wrong?" The Doctor asked her anxiously out of concern before Rose groaned again.

"I don't feel well." she told him with a sniff.

"Yikes, you don't sound well either. You sound really congested." he told her while placing a hand upon her forehead as she started to cough. "And you're burning up. I really think that you should stay in bed today." he told her when all of a sudden Peter began to cry.

"But what about the baby?" Rose inquired hoarsely.

"Don't worry about the baby, you need your rest. I'll go ahead and take care of him." he reassured her before bending over and giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"You shouldn't kiss me Doctor, I'm sick." Rose told her before she continued coughing.

"So what's the worst that could happen? So I might catch a little cold. If that is the risk of kissing you then I'm more than willing to take it." he told her before kissed her lips again. "Now, go back to sleep." he told her before he exited the room and then quietly shut the door behind him. Then he walked down the hallway and entered the nursery. "Alright PJ, what's up? Are you hungry buddy?" he asked him while the baby continued to cry. He might have only been four months old in reality, but he already looked like a little mini doppelganger of the Doctor. He had his thick dark brown hair and the exact same large stuck out ears. All of a sudden to his complete and utter horror and astonishment the baby began to cough.

"Oh no, not you too. Your mummy's already sick. Oh well, come here PJ, let Daddy take your temperature." he told him before he hoisted him up inside his arms and rocked him a little bit soothing his crying. "And I suppose that I should put a fresh nappy on your bottom as well. You're rather full there." he said before he scrunched up his face and made another tiny cry. "I know buddy, trust me. I'm not looking forward to this anymore than you are." he told him before carrying him over to the changing table and then lying him down on his back.

...

Later on that afternoon Rose finally got up and went into the bathroom before shutting the door behind her and starting to vomit in the toilet. That's when suddenly the telephone rang and the Doctor quickly hurried over to the table to answer it. "Hullo?" he questioned.

"Hey Doctor, I was just wondering what you Rose and the baby were doing today because Martha wants to come over and see him." Mickey explained.

"Oh I'm sorry Mickey but today isn't the best day for that. Rose and Peter are both down with a rather wicked cold. Rose is getting sick right now and the baby is sleeping but he should be waking up from his nap anytime soon." The Doctor told him.

"Ouch, it sounds like you really have your hands full." Mickey told him when all of a sudden he heard Peter crying through the baby monitor.

"I'm sorry Mickey but I have to go. He's awake now. I promise that we'll get something together when they're both feeling better though. Right now I'm going to try and see whether or not I can finally get Peter to take his bottle since Rose is in absolutely no condition to nurse him right now." the Doctor told him before Mickey wished him good luck and then they both hung up the phone. A few moments later the toilet flushed and Rose exited the bathroom.

"I'm sorry, I really wish that I could help you take care of him." she told him with a sniff.

"Nonsense, I don't mind at all. Now go back to bed. I'll lay down with you in a little bit." he told her before they both walked away into separate directions.

...

The Doctor sat inside the rocking chair and gently rocked back and forth while he held his sweet baby boy inside his arms. He smiled down at his son while he tilted the nipple of the bottle to his lips and he started sucking on it hungrily. "At least you're feeling well enough to eat now." The Doctor spoke softly. "And the vaporizer should help clear up your sinuses." He told him before he pressed his lips to the top of his head and gave it a soft and gentle kiss. "I love you Peter." he whispered. "And I love your mummy too. Very much actually. I remember the first time that I set eyes on her. Mind you it was a very awkward setting to meet, but I still remember it just as if it happened yesterday. And I treasure that memory too. For I remember when I first asked your mother to travel with me in my TARDIS.

However it wasn't always peaches and cream. We had our share of differences and arguments. However before I knew it I was falling in love with her, and to this day I remember the first time that I kissed her. f course she never remembered that but I did." The Doctor spoke softly with a slight nod of his head. "And I knew at that moment that I wasn't just kissing her to suck out the time vortex. For I knew that I had fallen in love with her. And even after I regenerated I kept that same love for her in my hearts. Although she was rather confused about it at first, I think she still felt exactly the same way about me. When I realized that we still loved each other regardless of the fact that I had physically changed, I knew that we were soulmates. However one thing about our differences was holding me back. I would regenerate while she would grow old and die.

However I decided to do some digging in the library and I found out that if a human marries a time lord they grow a second heart. They won't ever completely regenerate, but they can still heal themselves. So a few years later when I believed I was ready, I got down on one knee and asked Rose to marry me out in front of the same department store where we first met." The Doctor told his son as he smiled down upon the now sleeping child that was still lying in his arms. "And shortly after that, you came along. And that was the one of the happiest days of my life." he told him before he set the bottle down on the nightstand and gently carried him back over to his crib. "I think that's enough bedtime stories for now son." he began before he slowly laid him down inside of it. "Sleep well my child." he whispered softly before he turned off the light and quietly left the room before returning to his own where his wife laid fast asleep as well and smiled as he thought back on all the time he spent with her before he climbed into bed with her and kissed the top of her head before cuddling her inside of his chest and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
